Ending of a coma part 4
by edwardElricAddict
Summary: A dream comes to Korsu, she had REAL legs, but for a price of something, that is unknown. Envy has a plan, along with another woman, whose name means 'Murderer'.


In the morning around 7:30

Korsu finished up Ed's arm. She sighed and marveled at her work. The outside was smooth, and none of the bolts or screws were seen. She lifted it up. It wasn't that heavy, but it was tougher than hell. She smiled and rubbed her eyes. She had been working all night, trying to get it just right. She stretched her arms and looked at Shu, who was sleeping soundly on the couch. They both were in the back room.

Korsu placed the arm in her lap, and rolled her way to the front. She went outside and looked at the people that walked quietly down the streets. She breathed out, and saw her breath (Its around August).

"Ah… its good to see this…" She said to herself and switched the closed sign to open to her store. Korsu headed back inside and looked at the clock that hung over the store door. She went to her desk in the front and placed the leg on it. She rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Maybe just a quick rest." She mumbled. She feel into a deep sleep, in her dream, she felt like she was in a coma again, trying to get out. Tears feel down her cheeks as she looked around the dark area. She heard her name being called out.

"Korsu… Korsu…" It called. Korsu reached out for the voice.

'Please! Wake me!' She said.

"Korsu… Korsu!" It continued to call. Her name caller seemed to get impatient. He was talking louder and faster.

"Korsu! Get up! I would like my arm!" He said. Korsu quickly opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Hmm? Oh… hiya, Ed." She said, yawing and stretching.

"I see you've finished… can I have it now?" He asked.

"Yeah… sure…" Korsu said, placing her head back on the desk.

"For free?" He said, shocked.

"Yeah… Since your so cute!" Korsu teased, lifting her head, and winking. Ed blushed and left the store. Korsu sighed and placed her head back on the desk.

"I wonder when I'll start on my legs… I guess after my… nap…" She mumbled, closing her eyes.

Korsu looked around. She was in a small room, with wires all over the walls.

'Wow! I… I have legs!' She thought, brushing her hands around her legs. They weren't automail, but real legs! It felt so good to stand. She didn't care where she was, as long as she was standing, everything was fine to her.

"I see you like my little experiment…" A voice said to her. Korsu turned and saw a young woman walking toward her. She had piercings on her nose, under her lower lip, and one on her belly button. She wore a white and black stripped shirt and shorts. Her hair was blonde with black tips. It was hard to see her eyes, but they did seem to glow. The woman walked closer Korsu, while Korsu took a few steps back. She felt a hand grasp her arm, and a hand go over her mouth.

"Ah yes… You probably don't remember, but I kidnapped, or tied to, your little friend…" Another voice. It was Envy. Korsu had heard Shu and Ed talking about him yesterday. Her heart pounded as the woman got even closer to her.

"Envy… your scaring the poor girl…" She said. Envy scoffed and pulled Korsu away from the woman's grasp.

"Ah, shove it Satsujin-han… I have plans for the both of these girls." Envy said.

"Plans? That's what you call them? HA! You're a complete idiot if those are plans!" Satsujin-han said covering her mouth and laughing.

"What would you do to the two girls?" Envy asked.

"Well… I would experiment on the dragon one, and hold this one up for a ransom. I could really use the money to make add a new room to the lab." Satsujin-han said.

"That would be good plans, but it was my idea to get them, so I get to chose what I do to them!" Envy said, smirking.

"Whatever, Mr. Sickco… Don't call me when this bursts into you face… I refuse to clean up after you… again…" Satsujin-han sighed, walking out of the room.

Envy smiled his deadly smiled and pinned Korsu to the wall.

"Now… You'll do what I say, and there will be no resisting, or there will be some serious consequences." Envy said, brushing his hand down Korsu's arm. He removed his hand from her mouth, only for his lips to take it's place.

Korsu woke up, a piece of paper on her desk.

"This wasn't here before…" She said, picking it up and reading it.

"Dear Korsu,  
Thanks for the free automail, it works fine, and I will defiantly be coming come back if this automail breaks.

-Ed"

Korsu smiled and placed the letter in a drawer. She glanced at the clock.

1:30 pm.

"Wow… I've been asleep for quiet awhile…" She said, pushing the wheelchair back and heading for the back room to finish her legs.

8:30 pm

"Whew! I finished!" Korsu said, leaning back in her wheelchair. It took longer than expected because of all the distractions that went on. The common one was the thought of that dream she had.

"Envy… what was he planning…" She mumbled. She grabbed her legs and headed for a chair that was covered in wires. She sat herself upon it and placed the auto mail legs, on her legs. She fastened them, and then looked for a switch.

"Crap, it's too far away… where's Shu when you need her?" Korsu mumbled. Roy had taken Shu back to a base earlier. The bell that rang when the store door opened, rang.

"I'm in the back!" Korsu yelled. Ed came in looking at her.

"Uh… what are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get my legs on… I need you to pull that switch over there." Korsu said, pointing a few feet from the chair. Ed walked over to the lone switch and placed his hand on it.

"Are you ready, I mean… this will be quite painful." He said. Korsu nodded.

"I know… When I was little, I saw an old auto mailer connect the nerves of a man to some automail. I was terrified by the man's yelling in pain." Korsu sighed. Without warning, Ed pulled the switch, connecting Korsu's nerves to the legs. Korsu yelled out in much pain. When it finished, she laid limp in her chair, breathing heavily. Ed picked her up, and placed her on the couch in the back room.

"I told you…" Ed said.

Korsu just looked at him, pain in her eyes.

"Can you stay here until Shu comes back?" She asked. Ed nodded and pulled up a chair and sat next to Korsu.


End file.
